Time Forgoten
by Jax The Fire Saiyan
Summary: This is a story about an oc of mine named Jax. This is my second story so please be nice.
1. Introduce Jax

Time long forgotten.

Made by Max McCracken.

I don't own Dbz. All rights reserved. I do own Jax, planet Napalm, Napalm the rage, and Ifernex. I hope you guys like my DBZ fanfic. This is a pre-write to my character to show in the series.

"normal speak"

 _'normal thoughts'_

"YELLING"

 **"DRAGON SPEAK"**

 ** _'DRAGON'S THOUGHTS_ / _YELLING IN THOUGHTS_ " **

In deep space a man floated in a cryogenic sleep thinking to himself.

' _Why me? I can't just lie here. I must do something.'_ the man thought, as a small spark light on his head. He woke up with a full head of fire colored gold "I know what to do. I will fight until I'll I breath my last breath."

He blasted off as his Ki was past his limits. He found himself dissipating as the dragon with in him died off.

 **"Sorry Jax we must go out together."** the dragon said as his Ki went away.

"It's alright my friend. I accept your dying wish." Jax said as he was now turned into the nothingness, that the multiverse started out as.

(Time warp back about three Million years)

Three light years away from Earth on a molten planet called Napalm. The skies were dark as two bright lights glew bright.

A being that looked like Cooler stood in front of the other one that looked like Goku "Goku you are still to weak to fight me. now you and the rest of this planet will die by my hand." h said as he formed a massive red fire like orb.

" **YOU'LL DO NO SUCH THING! I'LL PROTECT THE ONE'S I CARE FOR!"** Goku shouted as his KI level raised and went to the fire saiyan state with yellow burning hair. he looked back at his son and his wife. "Get out of here. go take Jax with you. I can take care of him."

" **NO I WONT LEAVE YOU."** She said as she put Jax in the escape pod and put the coordinates for Earth.

The Arcosaion smirked as he let the orb go and destroyed Napalm. then he left. As a mystical dragon takes the escape pod out of harm.

(5 years later.)

 **"JAX GIVE ME ALL YOU GOT."** the dragon stated as he flew towards the five year old.

"Right Shenlee." Jax said as he used a fire spirit to boost his Ki to a level that he can control. **"NOVAAAA BEAMMMM!"** he shouted as he trusted his hands together.

" **GOOD NOW TRY AND GET TO YOUR FIRST TRANSFORMATION."** he stated as his skin turned to a reddish gold.

Jax nodded as he concentrated his Ki. **"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"** His Ki doubled as his hair turned yellow and was on fire. "I did it yeah." he said as he jumped in the air.

Shenlee smiled as he nod and throw a fist at Jax. Jax quickly dodge with an instant transmission and looked back at him. "Really?" he asked and Shenlee smiled big.

(time skip 11 years.)

 **"ALL RIGHT JAX. YOU READY?"** Shenlee asked as he watched Jax stand there and nod.

"Lets do this." Jax said as he got into a stance and raised his ki level.

The two battled for what seemed like ages but it was a mere minutes. "NOVAAAA..." Jax yelled as he formed a bright yellowish red orb. he disappeared and reappeared be hind shenlee and let it go. "BLAST!" Jax landed and breathed heavily as he relaxed.

" **YOU BROUGHT GREAT JOY TO YOUR FAMILY AND ME JAX. YOU ARE READY TO GO AND SEE YOUR FATHER THAT BLEW THE SAIYAN SIDE OUT OF PROPORTION"** shenlee said as his eyes flashed and sent Jax to west city where Goku was fighting Beerus.

"I want the dang pudding. give it to me." Beerus said as he hit Goku.

Goku took the hit as he laughed. "Your pretty strong. But that hurt." Goku said as he grabbed his side of his rib.

Jax saw this and transmitted there as he stood in between them and looked serous as a scar was over his right eye. "What is this fighting for? There is no reason for fighting over pudding." he said as he powered up and went to his first transformation with yellow flaming hair and yellow eyes.

both Beerus and Goku were shocked by this new comer. "Who are you?" Asked goku as he got closer.

"The name is Jax." Jax said as he looked at beerus. "Now how about a fight?" he asked beerus.

Will Beerus accept the challenge from the new comer? find out on the next chapter on The Time Forgotten.

Please review and rate ill add the next chapter soon.


	2. The Battle

Time long forgotten

Chapter 2

The battle

All rights reserved to Akira Toriyama.

"speaking/YELLING"

' _thinking_ /YELLING IN THOUGHT'

" **Dragon talking/YELLING."**

 **' _Dragon thinking_ /YELLING IN THOUGHT'**

Perversely on Dragon Ball Z. A new arrival has risen. Is he good or is he evil?

Beerus nodded in agreement. The scenery was still as nether opponent moved an inch. Their breathing was still.

"Um I'm going to watch from a far." Goku said as he teleported three hundred feet away as he watched.

Jax nodded as his Ki rose dramatically from a resting 100,000 to 150,000,000. "Let's get this over with." he stated as his power level inclined steadily.

Beerus had an emotionless face as he smirked and lifted a finger and shot a ki blast, straight at Jax and he dodged easily as he shot multiple Raging blasts at Beerus, for not taking him seriously. Beerus chuckled as he punched Jax in the gut and the Battle was over.

"Wow that was an awesome battle. To bad the kid didn't stand a chance." Goku said as he reappeared after the battle.

( _ **5**_ **Days later.** )

"GOKU! He's waking up." said a feminine voice as Goku walked over.

"God almighty. I feel like i was hit by a truck." Jax said as he opened his eyes to a Green haired, green eyed goddess that Jax thought. "Um where am I?" He asked.

"Looks like you're awake." Goku said as he walked up. "We're in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." He finished as he gave Jax a glass of water.

"What the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?" Jax asked as he blinked three times fast.

Both the green haired girl and Goku nodded.

"Well what is your name?" THe girl asked.

"Jax." he answered as he got out of the girls lap. "Thanks but I have got to be somewhere." he finished as The girl grabbed his hand.

"The name's Bra." She said as she let go blushing.

Jax smiled. "Well it's nice to meet you Bra. I hope we meet again." He said as he drunk the water and flew off and out of the time chamber.

"Well what do you think Vegeta will do when he finds out?" asked Goku as he smiled.

"GOKU!" Bra yelled as she blushed deep red.

Goku laughed as he flew off with Bra in pursuit. "Got to go." he said and left Bra in the air con fused.

I know this chapter was short, but I am studying for tests and stuff school related so I will be back. **Transmit out.**


	3. The Encounter

Chapter Three.

The First Encounter.

All rights reserved to Akira Toriyama.

"Speaking/YELLING"

 _'thinking_ /YELLING IN THOUGHT'

 **"Dragon speaking/YELLING"**

 **'Dragon thinking/YELLING IN THOUGHT'**

Previously on Dragon Ball Time long forgoten a strange man has won the heart of the prince of all saiyans daughter. Who is this mysterious being? What power does he possess? Where did he come from? And which side is he on good or evil? Find out on this chapter of Dragon Ball Time Long Forgoten.

Our strange being was in a field three thousand miles away from west city. He meditated as he heard the river flow, the wind howl, and Bra instant transmission in. He could smell the pollen of the flowers, gas fumes from nearby vehicles, and the banquet that Bra cooked. He also felt the wind flow across his face, the grass among his legs, and Bra's breasts against his back.

"What are you up to?" Bra asked as she had her arms around the man's neck. He opened one eye and sighed.

"I was meditating before you came, but I smelt the food that you cooked." He said as his stomach growled.

Bra giggled as she kissed his cheek and left for the basket as she set up a picnic blanket. "Are you hungry?" she asked as she got a three to five course meal out.

He nodded as he stood up. "I forgot to ask, but what is your name?" he asked as he walked over.

"If you promise not to laugh I'll tell you." Bra said as the strange man nodded in agreement. "It's Bra." she said as she sighed in relief.

The man bowed and introduced himself. "My name is Jax. I'm not from Earth. I'm what you call an alien." He stated as he stood back up.

Bra laughed as she walked to hi and gave him a friendly hug. "You're not the only alien here. The person you saw in the hyperbolic time chamber is an alien." She stated as she whispered into his ear. ?My father is too." When she said this his eyes widen.

"Don't tell me. their from planet Vegeta." He said as she nodded and sat down on the blanket. his stomach growled and he sat down as Bra handed him some chicken wings to him. He tasted some of it then he went to town eating almost everything as he stopped and burped. "Excuse me." Jax said as he laughed afterwards.

Bra giggled as she sensed Vegeta flying over head as he landed behind Jax. 'Who is this weak piece of phetictic thrash?" He asked as Jax stood up over towering Vegeta by at least 7 inches.

"So you're the prince of all saiyans." Jax said not looking as he smiled at Bra.

"Yea. What is it to you?" Vegeta asked as he was getting mad.

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to show you who you're messing with. If you decide to fight me" Jax said as his ki skyrocketed passed his base form without charging.

Vegeta got beyond pissed. "YOU LITTLE BRAT! HOW DARE YOU CHALLENGE THE PRICE OF ALL SAIYANS! YOUR LUCKY THAT I DON'T KILL YOU HERE AND NOW." Vegeta yelled as he lost his temper.

Jax kept a calm attitude as Vegeta lost it. Vegeta went super saiyan one and charged at Jax. He simply dodge and elbowed Vegeta in the back knocking him to the ground. Now Vegeta was laying in a crater where he slept. "Well that was a wast of energy." He said as he stretched his limbs.

Bra was completely shocked as she saw he father tooken down with one move. 'Vegeta was in Super Saiyan One and Jax took him down like nothing. how is that possible?' she thought to herself. "How did you do that?" She asked as she walked closer to him.

"That was easy, I told you I'm not from here. My home planet is Napalm, I'm what you call a Fire Saiyan." he said as his ki bursts past Goku's first transformation into Super Saiyan One. Jax's hair rised and caught on yellow fire, his eyes turned yellow, and his expression changed dramatically as his dragon tail unwrapped. "Now this is what I call fire saiyan one." he said as Vegeta woke up and was shocked as he looked behind him.

"Impossible his power level is beyond Kakarot's." he said as he got mad and went Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. "So I see you have some forms after all." Vegeta said as he cocked a grin as he raised out of the crater. "Let's see how strong you truly are. Don't hold back or I'll kill you." Vegeta said as he went full charge and flew at Jax who stood there and waited.

Jax dodge Vegeta attack as he shot multiple Raging blasts at him. (Raging blast: its a shorter kamehameha that Jax created as he use it multiple times.) Jax the grabbed Vegeta by the leg and did the Dragon grapple then through him into a cliff. Jax rose to eye level as he charged a nova beam in his right hand. "Your lucky, no one normaly gets to see my powerful move in this form." he said as he extended his arm. "NOVA BEAM." he shouted as he let it fire and hit Vegeta in the chest knocking him out. "There's one thing you need to learn. It's to keep your anger in check." he said as Vegeta landed holding his wound and went back to his base form. Jax landed as he went back to his base form and exhaled in relief. "Kami I thought I was going to kill him." he stated as he collapsed on the ground.

"What the?" Goku said as he arrived and was blown away shocked. "What happened here?" he asked as he saw Vegeta injured and Jax collapsed, passed out beyond normal status.

(Three hours later in Bra's house on the outskirts of West City.)

Jax awoke quickly as he was rested quite fast. "Who? What? Where?" he asked as he was some where else.

Bra walked in with a glass of water. "Here drink" she said as he obliged. "Your first question answered by me walking in here. Your second question we're in my house in my room." She said as Jax blushed red hard. She giggled as she sat next to him. "The third question is me again." She said as she put both glasses down and pounced on him.

He was trapped under her. He could move her, but deep down he liked it. "What are-" he was cut off when Bra kissed him on the lips with passion deeply as her tail sprung up as she felt his tail wrap around her.

Will Bra and Jax get together? Will Goku ever find out what truly happened? Will Vegeta ever allow his daughter date this "Fire Saiyan"? find out in the Next chapter of Dragon Ball Time Forgoten.

Thanks for the read but please review.


	4. What Just Happened?

What Just Happened?  
Chapter 4

All rights reserved to Akira Toriyama./p  
"Speaking/YELLING"  
'Thinking/YELLING IN THOUGHT.'  
" **DRAGON SPEAKING** /YELLING"/strong/p  
' **Dragon thinking** /YELLING IN THOUGHT.'  
Previously on Dragon Ball Time forgoten: Bra the daughter of the rice of all saiyans has just deeply kissed Jax, the powerful stranger from another dimension, time, and world. What does this new development mean find out in this chapter of Dragon Ball Time Forgoten.

Bra was on top of Jax as they broke the long passionate kiss for air. "Why are you doing this?" Jax asked as Bra giggled and got closer to his ear and bit it softly.

"Isn't obvious? I like you very much." She whispered into his ear. then she straddled him as she put her hands on his top of his red and black Gi. "Lets get you out of those dirty clothes." She said as she moved her hands down towards his shash to untie it. then she took off his undershirt. "Now that's much better." She said as she went in for another long kiss.

Jax kissed her back as his primal instincts Kicked in. 'I don't know why I'm doing this, but i can't stop' he thought as his hands moved down her back. Bra smiled mentally as she liked his bottom lip to ask to enter. Jax allowed her to enter as their tongues fought for control. Jax ended up winning but Bra broke the kiss and moved down to his lower region.

"Looks like your happy to see me like this." she said as her hand moved down into his pants. He didnt want to be dominated so he moved his hands from her back, one of his hands went to rub her clint and the other to her right breast as he took her shirt and bra off in one move. They both smiled. Then Jax went to kiss her left nipple. It sent pleasure throughout her whole body. "Jax please don't tease me." She stated as she pulled his nine inch cock and started to stroke it.

"Kami, You don't have to do this." He said in bliss as Bra moved down to his cock and blowed on it sending chills through his body.

"I know, but I want to." She stated then started to lick his stiff member. His eye rolled back as he was in pure bliss. She stated to suck on his cock's head as he grounded that he liked it.

(Time skip, Twenty-four hours.)  
Jax was lying in Bra's as she was laying on his chest. He smiled as he saw her sleeping on him. 'Did we just?' he asked himself.  
 **'Yes you just did**.' The dragon from within him said as he was waking up. Bra looked at Jax and was somewhat mad.

"What?" he asked. as her smile went to a frown.

"What no good morning kiss and two my father will kill you if he finds out what we just did." She said as she still laid on him.

Jax kissed her forehead. "You saw me beat the crap out of him without going to my second form. I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself and you." He said as Vegeta heard it as he couldn't help but smile at his little princesses growing up.

Three days latter Bra and Jax walked through west city with their hands together, fingers interlocked. Bra leaned into Jax's shoulder and smiled. "Jax your the best boy friend I ever had." She said as she moved in closer putting her breast closer to his arm.

Jax blushed as he looked around and saw people doing the same thing. Bra giggled as she pulled him closer in.

"Jax? Why are you acting so shocked?" She asked as he looked over at her.

"I'm still new to this planet and I'm not sure about the people here." he answered.

"So you're saying you're not sure that we are meant to be?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

Jax embraced he in a hug. "I'm sure about us." He answered and kissed her forehead which made her smile.

(In a galaxy far away.)

"FIND HIM!" Yelled a voice. three hundred soldiers nodded and left to look for Jax.

"Sire. He is not here." said the second in command.

"WHAT?! What was his last location?" The voice asked.

"Earth" The top scientist answered.

"Full speed ahead. Set a course for Earth."He said as he sat in his throne.

(Earth.)

Three hundred battle crafts appear in the air. "We are looking for the one called Jax. Give him up." The voice said.

"Shit how did they find me?" Asked Jax as he charged his Ki. "Goku I might need your help." He finished as he looked over to Goku.

"Sure this will be fun." He answered as he too charged his Ki.

Goku and Jax flew up into the air. Goku in super saiyan god super saiyan, and Jax in fire saiyan one. the two power beings stood in the air waiting for an attack. the spaceship opened its docking bay and two figures appear; one female and the other male.

"Towa and Mira How did You get here?" Jax asked as he was now pissed.

they both smiled. "Mira. Take Goku. I'll handle Jax." Towa said as she walked close to Jax.

"Yes my lady." Mira answered and attacked Goku.

(With Jax and Towa.)

"I see you've grown." Towa said pleased as she sat on her staff. "So I see you made friends after what happened to Napalm." she finished as she put one leg over the other.

"SHUT UP! NO ONE TALKS ABOUT MY HOME PLANET!" Jax yelled as his Ki skyrocketed and he punched Towa in the face she smiled after she regain clarity.

"I must say you gain strength" She smiled devilishly. "Now. Now. I have came here to reclaim you." She said as she stood up and walked closer putting her finger on his black Gi feeling his macaulay toned chest. "Now let's get on the ship." she added as she dragged her finger off his chin flying back to the ship.

"I'm afraid you're late." He said as he cupped his hand to his left. "NOVA BEAM" He charged his attack as it glowed bright yellow with some white.

Bra intervened as she was then killed by Mira. "Stay where you belong." Said Mira. Bra fell to the ground hard, blood splattered everywhere. Vegeta was ticked as he went Ssj and hit Mira across the face. Jax's power level riased fast his attack was no longer.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT BRA1" Yelled Jax as his firey hair turned orange and straightened out, his expression went from serous to anger he went all out on mira destroying him to nothing.

"Someone is touchy."Said Towa as she knocked out Jax with one hit to the back of the neck. She caught him before he collapsed. "Nice seeing you all but I need to go." She added the walked into a red worm hole with Jax in her arms.

What will happen to Jax? Will Bra be ok? Will The Z fighters save Jax find out in the next chapter of Dragon Ball Time Long forgoten.


End file.
